beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Mertemis
'General Information' *'Name:' Adelia Mertemis *'Height:' 5'4½" (164 cm) *'Weight:' 105 lbs (48 kg) *'Eyes:' Brown, blue or hazel *'Hair:' Dark Brown or Black *'Species:' Human *'Birthplace:' Las Vegas, Nevada *'Affiliation' :*United States Marine Corps (formerly) :*USMC Delta Five, Zulu-Niner Company (formerly) :*Vandelorn Pack (currently) *'Rank:' Corporal *'Age:' 21 (at the start of Pack Wars Sagas: Quest of the Vandelorn Pack Part 1) *'First Appearance:' Pack Wars Sagas: Quest of the Vandelorn Pack Part 1 Introduction Adelia Mertemis is a human soldier currently serving in the United States Marine Corps (CAW) military. She is a member of the US Marine task force designated as Zulu Niner Company, under the command of Captain Ever Vile. Her company was part of the invasion force occupying the Valley of First Light. History Mertemis was a loyal Corporal in the US Marine Corps. She was one of two female non-commissioned officers who were close seconds to Captain Vile. Mertemis' knowledge of technology proved invaluable to her duties as a Marine. She was placed in charge of the security of the Marines' secret weapon: a captured geomancer named Cassia Verano. Both Mertemis and Cassia were taken as prisoners by the Vandelorn Pack during a raid on Zulu Niner's field camp. As a prisoner, Mertemis was under the supervision of Chase Hills. At first she was hostile to the young lycan. Later, she became utterly flirtatious with him. Mertemis would undergo changes during her time as a prisoner of the Vandelorn. While in camp with the Vandelorn, Mertemis seduced Chase Hills, allowing her to steal the keys to her shackles so that she may escape. However, she was assaulted by Sgt. Brakes who had been turned into an undead lycan and followed the Vandelorn into their camp for revenge. During this incident, Chase Hills fought off Brakes to protect her. In an effort to save her life, Chase bit Mertemis, hoping to counter the undead venom from Brakes' recent bite on her. What eventually happened resulted in Mertemis becoming a unique hybrid, tittering between undead and classic immortal lycan heritage. Eventually Chase confessed what he believed to be his fault to Mertemis. There would be tension before finally, Mertemis expressed her trust and respect for Chase. The two would begin to bond closer as they confided more in each other during the course of the Vandelorn's journey through the Valley of First Light. Mertemis and Chase began to grapple with feelings of love for each other, especially after they realized another common bond: Chase was never truly a lycan. As with Mertemis, he had been turned into one. Both Chase and Mertemis were originally born as humans. This would encourage the two to stay close to one another as they were deemed "turn-breeds" in an army of full-bred lycans. Mertemis had entertained plans of leaving the Marines once the war ended, retiring to live a simple civilian life somewhere back in the United States. This was negated once she accepted her newfound heritage as a lycan hybrid. Personal life Mertemis is often very enigmatic. She can easily be sweet and flirtatious, and other times, cold and relentless. Yet Mertemis does possess a vulnerability towards those close to her. She was born and raised briefly in Las Vegas, Nevada, in the United States. She joined the US Marines at the age of 18, earning two promotions during the last months of her training, graduating as a Corporal before her first major deployment to the Valley of First Light. She was somewhat in a relationship with fellow Marine Harry Brakes prior to their deployment to the Valley. Mertemis wrestled with feelings for lycan soldiers Chase Hills and Crista Sealinger, both whom she spent a considerable amount of time with while a prisoner of the Vandelorn Pack. Trivia *Zoe Voss became the primary choice, replacing the now backup choice of Nicole Nowak. Next in line behind Voss is Mindy Main and thirdly Bailey Bae. Category:Characters Category:Corporals Category:Female characters Category:Human Category:US Marines Category:Soldier Category:Characters by rank Category:Characters by social class Category:Characters by job class Category:Characters by species Category:Hybrid Category:Zulu-Niner Company Category:Living characters